Hinaru: The Adventures in the Modern World
by vampires247
Summary: Hinaru, the Rokudaime's daughter, was sent to the other side of the world, a world still unknown, for desperate measures of saving her from the downfall of Konoha. She met many people there discovering their customs and world, does history repeats itself?
1. The Midnight Trap

Honestly, I'm just a co-author, The original author of this story is Patricia Castro (Hinaru, she wants to be her). And the craziness in this story is because of my crazy ideas and stuffs, so sorry if this gets a little bit crazy.

Warning: This is all OCs, this is what happens after Naruto became the sixth Hokage(in our own opinion and craziness). Eventually, there will be some characters in Naruto that will show up here BUT that will be almost in the later part of the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters and even the characters here(well except the Nokage), if I own Naruto, I would have killed Sasuke earlier(no offense to Sasuke's fans, remember, I'm crazy sometimes, so my mind thinking about crazy things)

And please give some reviews in this story, the author is asking, she said it stinks but please give some reviews, Thank You and on---

Hinaru as Hinaru: Can we please just start now? You're almost using the space and time

Joan: Okay, okay, sheesh... Now you may start, a little ---

Hinaru as Hinaru: (raises her eyebrows and the dramatic fire background) Joan???

Joan: Heheheh... Okay

Forgot to introduce myself, I'm Joan

Naruto

The Modern Generation

Chapter 1

Journey to the modern world-A

The night was quiet. Everyone in the Leaf village are asleep. The ninja guardians stand on their places, watching the sky for any unexpected attacks. But as the night grows deeper and deeper, the dark was peaceful. Checking in the Hokage's residence, a young lady, the age of 13, arouse from her bed and took a look on her antique clock… "11:00 p.m.?" She rubbed her eye and went for the kitchen to get a glass of water.

She walked into the living room before going to the kitchen and caught a sight of her family picture. There she was, standing at the middle between her parents, the Hokage and her mother. She smiled at her picture, that goofy looking face of hers then exclaimed in a whisper,

"Someday I will be a Hokage like my father." She sighed. "Uzumaki Hinaru, the 7th Hokage!"

After whispering this words, Hinaru heard a clamping sound in the kitchen. "A thief got in. Looks like I have to capture him, ninja style. "As she went for the kitchen, her thoughts rush through her mind. Next day, she would be known as a genin (ninja rookie), not the ignored nobody of the village. The excitement run up her spine as she reaches for a rolling pin and ready her aim at the shadowy figure then… Aiyaaah!!! She hit the burglar and opened the lights. "Huh?..." She went pale… "Dad?" her face went pale to red. Naruto was holding a bowl of ramen with chopsticks, picking his nose. Ramen soup poured all over him, and noodles placed on his hair.

"Sneaking for an early midnight snack again, huh?" Naruto grinned up to his ears as the usual Naruto smile everyone knows. "Mom would be very disappointed dad." Hinaru was about to call mom but her father covered her mouth. "Don't please, I'm just missing the ramen goodness. I haven't eaten ramen for how many days now." Hinaru struggled from her father's arms and inhaled deeply. "Ok fine dad. I'll not tell mom. If you want I'll even join you in eating." Naruto smiled again and gave hinaru a pat on the head. 'That's my girl."

After a little cleaning and an instant ramen noodle making, Naruto and Hinaru sat opposite of one another at the wooden table and ate. While they eat, Hinaru sighed a weak giggle.

Naruto: What's so funny?

Hinaru: Nothing. I was just imagining what will happen tomorrow.

Naruto: Oh yes. Your first day at Konoha Ninja Academy. Make it very special. Don't copy what I just did when it was my first day in there. Believe me, it wasn't pretty. (slurps noodles)

Hinaru: Oh ya, mom told me you were so happy but ended up being beaten by the girls because you kissed with Sas—

Naruto; don't say it…

Hinaru: Well sorry.

Naruto: Just remember this: Begin happily to end happily as well.

Hinaru: Sure dad. Thanks.

Hinaru and Naruto lift up their bowls of ramen soup and announced a toss for a bright future. Both of them slurped away the ramen and both cried.

Father and daughter walked down the hallway with a lot giggles and laughter. Naruto helped Hinaru lay down on her bed. Naruto was about to leave the room when Hinaru asked "Dad, do you think my group mates would like me?" "Of course they will. You're the daughter of the hokage. There would be no reason for them to not like you." Hinaru nodded and closed her eyes off to sleep. Naruto headed for the master's bedroom.

_**Although, Hinaru, I kind of doubt my answer to your question. You still may not know but I'm a Jinchuuriki. Weird, huh, but I think telling you that I have Kyuubi inside of me, would give quite a shock. Sometimes, I would think that you'll be ashamed of your own father. I've also dreamt that someday you'll turn your back on me and ran away. I got a bad feeling about this dreamand it felt as if it's really real. That dream… no… that NIGHTMARE show me blood splattered all around the village and I… I… I was the one who's responsible of the blood shower. Yes, that is really gonna happen.**_

Naruto's heart beats faster and a chill run down his spine. I sense danger, danger's coming. He opened the door to the master's bedroom, he stepped in. He expected something bad would happen, but nothing appeared. sigh Then from the hallway, Hinaru came running to Naruto. "Dad, I forgot my head band in your room, may I get it?" She didn't wait for an answer and went into the bedroom.

She reached for her hand band and was about to get out of the room when suddenly Naruto signaled for her to halt. "Hinaru don't move your feet". "Why dad?" "Just don't!" Hinaru doesn't know the answer. Her right foot was stepping on a scroll, a leech explosive scroll. One more and we're dead. She thought. The scroll was connected to a line. The line winds up to a chair. And on the chair, a scroll is placed and Hinata's back is touching it… "If one of you moves from your scrolls, both would explode, But how to sort this out?" Hinaru gave a huge gulp of air, Hinata)her mom), who's tied up on the chair, lets out tears, Naruto sweats down to his bask thinking fast

_to be continued _

Break:

Commercial no. 1

Hinaru draws stick mans to clear out things while she describes what happened to her in Konoha

Inomaru: Seriously Hinaru, you should practice your drawing. Kind of funny… Stick man…

Hinaru: I'm working on it, thank you!

Nokage: (Agrees)

[END OF COMMERCIAL

Note: Please don't mind the title at first, you'll eventually know why and I'm gonna tell you the word of the story SINGNGIT(means just always butting in, the correct spelling singngit)


	2. Hinaru to the Rescue

Chapter 2

Journey to the Modern World – B

**Hinaru to the Rescue**

The Hokage keeps on thinking. "Dad," Hinaru said, "I can't hold on any longer. I feel my foot is slipping." Finally, he got it. "Those are leech scrolls." He approached Hinata and explained: "Listen to me Hinata and listen carefully. Those scrolls feed on your chakra or Hinaru's chakra runs out, the scrolls would explode by using the sucked chakra. Now, I'll let the scrolls sip my chakra just for a moment ok. This will give you and Hinaru enough time to escape."

Naruto starts to untie Hinata. "How about you? What will happen to you?" Hinata cried. Hinaru's starting to get off balance. "Dad…" The Hokage stared at Hinata's eyes. "I'll be ok, I promise." Hinata and Naruto gave a pinky hand shake. "Ready?" Naruto asked. His wife nodded. "GO!"

He placed his hand on the scroll and reached the edge of Hinaru's scroll with the use of his' toes. Hinata embraced Naruto and kissed him lightly on his lips. "GO!" Hinata grabbed Hinaru and went for the door but she stopped and called for her father. "I'll be okay honey, now I want you to get out," Suddenly the curtains of the room caught fire. Hinaru's cries are now useless, for tears can't save her father now. So what she did was to try and save him by risking her life. But her mother grabbed her swiftly and ran out the house.

Hinaru: Mom, let me go! I have to save dad!

Hinata: No time. Don't worry, your father will be safe.

Now the whole building is on fire and people nearby starts screaming (seriously, of all things they can do, they just screamed, okay, I criticized Patricia's work, sorry I always have some opinions up my mind). Hinata stopped running right after they're out of the fire. Although their safe, Hinaru struggled free and run back to save Naruto.

"HINARU, STOP!" But she won't listen. She only cares of what will happen to the Hokage. "Wait for me dad, I'll save!"(Seriously---) She can't bear the pain of losing her father. She doesn't want to hear her father's last words echo continuously into her mind. "I must save him, I must…" She closed her eyes tightly and opened them again. Her blue eyes suddenly turned light blue-gray and exclaimed (unknowingly) "BYAKUGAN" Even herself was surprised for her parents never tell her about their own powers.

Then she saw: ahead of her, the stairs are blocked with burning woods. There's no other way upstairs except the kitchen (that is one unique house). Her Byakugan disappeared. She got to the kitchen and saw a hole opening to the second floor. She leaped herself from a chair, stepped on a table and grabbed the edge of the hole and heaved her body up.

When she thrust herself in the burning bedroom, she caught sight of her father, still holding both of the scrolls.

_**Dad's chakra must have run out at this time.**_ She thought. _**What kind of person could hold a tremendous amount of chakra?**_ Hinaru raced to her father's side and tried to look at his face if he's still conscious. Naruto yelled with his head facing the floor, "Hinaru, how many times do I have to tell you? LEAVE ME!!!" As he let out these words from his mouth, his blood vessels started to get visible on his skin, his nails are elongated and blood started to drip from his shoulders.

_**Those scrolls are far too dangerous from what I imagine they would be. **_(Naruto's thoughts) _**They could even suck out the kyuubi from me.**_

"Dad, listen to me, I know this sounds crazy (You bet ya!) But I'm gonna get you out of here. I'll carry the other scroll alright?" Hinaru stretched her arms for the scroll that is placed on the floor. "Hinaru, no, Do you even know what will happen?" Naruto shouted. Hinaru stopped and answered, "It won't explode as long it sucks chakra. You said it yourself." So she wasted no time and touched the scroll on the floor.

"Sht" (Naruto said, ohhhh…. Now you're bad) and a binding red light emerged from the scrolls and covered the body of Hinaru and the body of Naruto. She screamed as she felt a sucking sensation in her body.

For a moment, she thought she and her father are dead. But she was wrong. Nothing happened except that weird wind blowing around the room(how'd that get in here?). She saw her father lying on the floor, his hand no longer on the scroll. He slowly gets up but he felt so weak that he fell and Hinaru has to help him get downstairs. When they're about to leave the room, she happened to look at her dad's face and there she saw something that she never seen from her father's eyes before.

Both eyes were red and animal-like. The other eye (left) color fades back to blue. _**One red eye and the other blue. Something tells me those scrolls have to do something with these. **_Suddenly a light was reflected on Naruto's forehead protector. Naruto looked up, eyes widened and he swiftly shielded Hinaru from something… something deadly.

Commercial # 2

The battle of the Drawings

Nokage: Haha! It's time for the battle of the drawings. First up, presenting Hinaru's drawing. (The stick man doing some poses, happy, questioning, glad, in love, angry, and normal faces)

Hinaru: See my improvement? Try to bet that!

Nokage: Next is my drawing. (the egg people)

Inomaru: (SINGNGIT) No offense Nokage but I think you just inflated the stick man of Hinaru.

Tenji:( another SINGNGIT) Those egg people drawings must go on a diet

**NOW THE BATTLE OF THE DRAWINGS BEGINS**

**STICK MAN VS. EGG PEOPLE**

Hinaru: But still who do you think is cuter? Mine, right?

Nokage: no way!

Inomaru: I think mine is better. Presenting: Inomaru's drawing (A doodle of a nursery that looks like there's a face)

Tenji: Ooh! It's so cute! What is it?

Hinaru: It looks like from the 7o's

Nokage: Where's the mouth? Is that a cauliflower?

Inomaru: Forget it, you don't appreciate a great masterpiece (walks away)

Tenji: I guess there's no winner for today

Nokage: Only a loser (pointing at Inomaru's drawing, while the Nokage and Hinaru's drawing is laughing at her drawing)

Inomaru: End the commercial PLEASE!

[END OF COMMERCIAL

P.S. Where's Sakuke?

And P.S.S. Actually, Nokage, Hinaru and Inomaru's a good sketch artists in the real life (corresponding characters in the real world)


	3. The Saved, The Failed and the Kidnapped

Here I am again. I'm so disappointed that no one gave us a review. Well, I can't stop this story since I started posting this story. And I will be glad if you give me some reviews, the true author's getting a little bit depressed because no one reads it. Still, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here except the Nokage.

Extra info: (Plot for the story: it may change though)

Hinaru: Mushi, mushi Sakuke!

Sakuke: Oh, it's you. So what's up?

Hinaru: Oh nothing. I'm just curious… Why are you serious most of the time?

Sakuke: (Looks at Hinaru with irritating eyes), who cares?

Hinaru: I do care! Why would I ask you if I don't care?

Sakuke: To be honest, I'm not serious, I'm just depressed!

Hinaru: Huh?

Skuke: I never knew my father. My mom says they broke up when I was still a kid. But I don't believe her. Every night, mom would sneak out of the house and one time I followed her, she was talking to a man. That man slapped her on the face! I have no doubt that he's my father. I became so angry I went after that man but he vanished juds like that! (Snaps her fingers loudly) That answers your, pathetic, meaningless question!

Hinaru: (sleeping with mouth open, drooling) Zzzzzz…..

Sakuke: Pathetic, I'm out of here. (walks away)

Hinaru: (Thoughts) _**So that's it! No wonder… was I drooling? Oh well. **_(Wipes saliva with her sleeves; eeewww!!!) Sakuke wait up!

_To be Continued_

Chapter 3

Journey to the Modern World-C

**The Saved, The Failed and the Kidnapped?**

Naruto shielded Hinaru just in time. Hinaru glared at something that made her squeal soundlessly. A sword has wounded her father's head (nearly seriously, though). His wound stretched from his ears to his right cheeks. He went out off balance and accidentally thrusts Hinaru to the terrace (I told you that their house is unique, remember they're in the ground floor)

Naruto: You! I thought you were dead.

_From the flames something/someone emerged (shadow of a man)_

Hinaru: What are you talking about? Who is this—? This--?

Naruto: Hinaru get yourself to safety. What the-?

Naruto failed to notice this. Hinaru stared directly at those red eyes. Those eyes with 4 pupils. Everything flashes. She's lost in the dark. She didn't have a clue that she already entered a genjutsu, "Snap out of it, Hinaru." Naruto yelled. Hinaru actually heard those words but she doesn't know where they came from (Naruto forgot the lectures given to him by Jirayia, seriously).

All she could feel is that she's very, very cold as if she's inside an ice cube. "Run Hinaru, Run!" That voice called out again. And this time, it came from behind. She watched in horror as she view on the terrible scene. Her mother was hanging on thin air. Her father, right there on the farther side of Hinata, was kneeling down in front of a stranger. Then without warning, the stranger plunged his sword into Naruto's heart.

After a while, the stranger approached Hinata. As Hinata regain consciousness, she looked at Hinaru with a disappointing scowl and cried out "Hinaru, this is all your fault, you murderer!" The stranger swayed his sword and beheaded her mother. "NOOO!!" Hinaru can't help crying herself down to her knees and felt a sudden weight on her shoulders.

"End of the road, Hinaru-san. No one can save you now!" The stranger smirked. Hinaru backs away and looked down behind her. She's kneeling on the edge of the cliff. "No where to go, Uzumaki-san." Flashbacks came to her mind. She coulde hear those voices: _Murderer, how many times do I have to tell you… LEAVE ME ALONE, this is all your fault, murderer…_ "No, I'm not a murderer, I'm innocent. No, I just want to help… nooo, noooh….!"

Hinaru's words seems so silent yet her eyes bleed out tears as she closed her eyes and shout those so called silent thoughts. _**Die!**_ Hinaru saw the sword slowly rushing through her abdomen. She could feel the silver freezing her insides. But she doesn't feel the death of her tim and she felt like falling down the cliff. _Hinata, catch Hinaru, hurry!" _

That voice was finally realized by Hinaru. Her illusions faded; she saw a great explosion from the terrace then she completely lost her consciousness… before reaching the ground.

_In a Konoha Inn _

Hinaru: Why did you rescue me? I'm suppose to be the rescuer, not the one to be saved.

Hinata: You know very well that I have to, Hinaru. You could have died from that fall.

Hinaru: I know I could handle myself if only I wasn't distracted by those eyes.

Hinata: Stop thinking about it. What's done is already done.

Hinaru: I knew I can save dad. I just know it… Yet I failed. I should have died! (You're selfish)

Hinata: Enough, Hinaru! Stop saying foolish things. In situations like these, it's the killer's fault why somebody dies not yours.

Hinaru: But I just stood there! I did nothing, alright? I worsened dad's situation, if only I was stronger, I can see it from his eyes, he wanted to be saved.

Hinata: Wrong term to use, Hinaru. When you looked into his eyes, he doesn't want to be saved, he obviously wants us to be saved. Specially you, it's not worth it for a parent to see his/her only daughter die before his/her eyes. I see you prioritize your strength first than your wisdom. You remind me well of your father's youth. Somehow…

Hinaru: (Silent for a few moments of flashbacks) So that's it then… _**Mom was right. I'll find you, dad, I know I will…**_ I get it, mom, I understand completely…

Hinaru went out into the streets and stare at the sky full of stars… _**Hang on dad, I'm coming, I WILL NEVER GIVE UP! **_

………………………_tok-tok-tok…squeak, squeak…………shhhhhhh……tick-tock, tick-tock… tininit-tininit……… splash, splash…_

Hinaru woke up and was blinded by the rays of the sun's rays flowing from the window. Sleepy she was, with half-closed eyes, she yawned and stretched up her arms. "That conversation with mom, was it only a dream? Oh well, I thought they were real. Well time for a ramen meal!"

She grinned and went out of the room. "Is it just me or our hallway's getting a little more narrow than usual?" She walked, still dizzy from sleeping. Suddenly a tall, dark-haired young man passed by.

"Good morning!" the young man greeted. Hinaru stopped on her tracks and glared at the youth. "Good morning to you, too". After the friendly greeting, she went on her way. She then thought.

_**What a very nice man, greeting me and all. And I guess he just went inside my house to do that,… WAIT A SECOND!!! **_Hinaru looked back. Suddenly she charged on the young man and jumped on his back, gave him a head lock and bit his shoulder. "WAAH! Help me, help me, stop that, what are you doing to me?" The youth cried. "First, answer me you burglar," Hinaru exclaimed, "What the heck are you doing in MY HOUSE?!" The man gave her a surprised look.

"Your house? What are you talking about? And will you get off of me for a sec.?" "Oh no! I'm not going to let go of you. You'll run away, thief and you can't fool me with that lame excuse!"

"Aaah, let me go, crazy head!" With that, the guy pushed her away and run as fast as he could. "Come back here! I ain't done with you yet." Hinaru chased him in every way she could. The man went through an exit.

_**Weird, my house doesn't have that many hallways before. This ain't right, where am I anyways?"**_

From the exit, she heard people talking and birds chirping. _**Looks like I'm about to find out. AYA!!!**_ She kicked the door and then gazed at what she never expected. "I'm… I'm on board of a ship!"

_**Then this means only one thing…**_ She paused dramatically inhaled then shouted, "Aaah! I've been kidnapped by pirates!" Everyone on the ship stared at Hinaru's direction.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

[END OF CHAPTER 3

Commercial # 3

Hinaru's Hinarus

Hinaru as Hinaru: Good Morning!

Hinaru as Author: (Writs on paper and shows to audience) Today we're gonna talk about the book I'm writing

Hinaru as Narrator: Yup lovet! Zi estory iz zo beotiful.

Hinaru as Author: Glad that you loved it. (Written on paper)

Hinaru as Hinaru: Anyways the reason WE opened this commercial is for you to know that NARUTO, the modern generation is already on stock at a bookstore near you

Hinaru as Narrator: Weyth, if the book is entayteldh "NARUTO the moderno generasyon" it's sopposed to be about NARUTO not HINARU and her friends.

Hinaru as Hinaru: Yeah (to author), how come the title is NARUTO?

Hinaru as Author: Because my story was based or shall I write adopted from the previous story of NARUTO. So it will be quite nostalgic for the readers. Its title would be adequate and—(keeps on writing)

Hinaru as Narrator: Wateverrr. And you kno, you betterr stop your wrayting. Iz is kind of overreacting. Whay not spik out your voice wid an akzint az beayotiful az mwa?!

Hinaru as Author: Unlike you my words are adequately appropriate when pronounced out of my humble lips. (Shows to Hinaru as Narrator).

Hinaru as narrator: Vlah, Vlah, Vlah. M-hay wordz are zi best and wrayting you thoughtz iz king of annoying.

Hinaru as Hinaru: Sorry, Hinaru as Author nut I will agree wid Hinaru as Narrator.

Hinaru as Author: (Writes again with scowl on face) Very well, no need to say sorry as long as—

Hinaru as Hinaru: By the way you're fired!

Hinaru as Author: (Speechless… as always)

Hinaru as Narrator: Ha, Ha! Zee? Ay told you, wordz spik lawder dan letterz, Literally!

Hinaru as Hinaru: Okay, that would be enough… you're also fired, Hinaru as Narrator. I can't understand a word you're saying.

Hinaru as Narrator: Wot? Ziz iz onaxeptabol! Hu are you to fayar mi anywayz?

Hinaru as Hinaru: Your boss, that's who! You must obey me for I'm you and you are me, that's why you which is me must act like um… What was I saying? Whatever, the point is you're fired!

Hinaru: Vi must fyt Vor da Vinish and cleym whoz the voss. Eye! (pronounced as aya!)

_Few seconds later _

Hinaru as Author just stared at Hinaru as Hinaru and Hinaru as Narrator as they fight each other. Hinaru as Author wrote "**END"**

Hinaru as Hinaru: Well see you next time!

Hinaru as Narrator: If I could still see next time

[End of Commercial


	4. Meeting the so called Nokage

To clear things out, (From now on, I think if I can remember. Oddly the Nokage's attitude matched mine or is it really me? Well, we just based the characters and attitudes through our personalities and others' personalities, Oh!!! I'll explain it at the end of the chapter) those in underlined parenthesis are my comments, so that's why I'm SINNGIT (I told you, this word always butts in so know what it means!!! It's already in this part of my explanation)

Hinaru: See the underlined word, that's what it means

Joan: Why you--? Rrr…. ( Hinaru runs, to get away from Joan's wrath and Joan starts running to catch Hinaru, Joan ain't called a fast runner for nothing so caught up with Hinaru and choked her to death, JOKE, she just lifted, she's also a weight lifter, Hinaru and threw her through the screen)

Camera-man: Oooww… Men, you almost destroyed the camera!!! I was filming you the whole time!!!

Joan: You did what???

Hinaru: (To the audience) Hey, if you guys got any chance, PLEASE CALL A POLICE FOR CHILD ABUSE.

Joan: Just try my patience

_Now on with the story_

Naruto

The Moder…

Hinaru: WAIT! Since I've fired myself and myself (referring to author and narrator) I will now have to be the author as well as the narrator. And I'LL change the title to:

HINARU

Adventures in the

Modern World

So enjoy… Sorry for disturbing you

Hinaru

The Adventures In the

Modern World

Chapter 4

New World, New Danger awaits – A

Meet the "so-called" Nokage

There I was still standing on the middle, frozen, as the crowd continued their stares. Kinda creepy if you ask me. Their meddling looking eyes, makes me wanna slap them on their faces. But I'm outnumbered. I'm kidnapped by a dangerous crew, I need to escape but how? Suddenly a familiar voice entered my ears:

: That's the girl I've been telling you, brother. The one who attacked me for no reason at all

???#2: Ok, alright, I'll talk to her.

I heard footsteps coming my way

???#2: Excuse me?

I turned to face a man about the age of 16 or maybe 15 looking down at me. Seriously he's so tall I felt as if I'm shrinking. He looks like the guy I met earlier but his hair's covered with dark green… At the sight of him, I baked away, my hands in ready for combat position.

???#2: Woah… take it easy, miss. I won't hurt you. About the fight with my little brother, I was just wondering wh—

Hinaru: Back off, mister. I don't talk to strangers like you.

???#2: Stranger, huh? Well then I guess I have to introduce myself. (Bows down low in front of me) The name's Haze (Haze). Since we're not that acquainted, I prefer it if you call me by that surname.

Hm, to be honest, that was quite charming. So then, I lowered my fists still glaring at him. Everyone around us started to do their own thing again.

Haze: Now that I'm not a complete stranger, will you please tell me, why you attacked my little brother?

Hinaru: Well, I thought he was a burglar. Most importantly, I thought, I'm still at home. Where am I anyways? Are you a pirate? Did you kidnapped me? Where are you taking me? Who are these people? What are--?

Haze: Wait, will you? Stop asking too many questions. I can't answer them all in one time. So you don't know where you are huh? (I nodded) And you don't know why you're here? (I nodded) Then come follow me.

Hinaru: How will I know if you're not gonna lead me to a trap?

Haze: You wouldn't want to come? (I shook my head) Fine then, I guess you won't get your answers. Good Bye!

So I let him walk away a few steps but then I realized this Haze guy could only be the one I could trust in this ship. I'm letting my only opportunity to know the answers slip through my hands. I won't let any questions go unanswered, so I went after this guy.

Hinaru: Wait, wait, mister Haze! Fine I'll come with you.

He turned to me and awkwardly, I thought he smiled at me. After walking a few hallways in the ship, we finally reached our destination. The guy I'm with (What's his name?) knocked on the antiquated door. A voice replied for us to come in. Inside the room, a small kitchen was situated on the left side of the room a small TV on the corner and a small door on the right stands which looks more like a closet door.

Haze: Master Nokage? Master Nokage?

Voice from the closet: What's your business?

Haze: Master, um, you got a visitor. I think she's one of the survivors

Hinaru: The what? What did you just said?

Haze: Nothing important

Voice from the closet: oh yes, wait for a second. I'm just gonna look for it, (out of the conversation) Where is it? It can't be gone. My life wouldn't be complete without it! Come on… Come on…

Haze: Master Nokage, are you alright?

From closet: Yah I'm fine… HERE WE GO! Finally found it, Oh no! It's stuck… Grrrr…, Come on! Eh, damn it, damn it! (Muttering annoyingly)

Hinaru: So who is this guy I'm gonna meet up with?

Haze: Guy? You mean the Nokage? He is not a guy, but SHE is---

Voice: oh NO! WOOAAHHH!!!

There were 2, 3, 4, 5 thumps on the door, then out came the so called Master Nokage. She's just a girl! 'Bout my age. And let me say, what an entrance. Her whole body's covered with underwear, a clown mask (how'd that get in here?) on her head, a hanger hanging on her ears, detergent sprinkled all over her and the most disturbing is the a bra is tied on her waste….

Before continuing… Nokage said it would be funnier if I place the bra on her head. XD, I have to agree but what's written is already written and that would be more embarrassing for her! (Although very en"  
?tertaining) CONTINUE!!!

Nokage: I finally found it. (On her hand, a golden book with red letters revealed)

Hinaru: (Of course, with curiosity, I tried to read the title) "How to Remember the things you… FORGOT?"

Nokage: Oh this, yeah, it's really important to me. In this way I'll learn not to forget. The only problem is, I always forget what I just read from this book and furthermore, I forget often where I place this. But never mind that. (throws the book back in the messy closet). So about that "thing", shall we start?

Hinaru: AHEM!!!

Haze: (Covering eyes with fingers) oh sorry, master, I didn't mean to look at all your underwear and your pink bra all over you. I mean I didn't see any of those, I mean… sorry!!! SORRY!!! SORRY! I'm so embarrassed.

After a while, the Nokage finally noticed what she was wearing. The guy I'm with (What's his name?), he's fully red on the face and if you ever you see him sweat, you would he's been drowned by flash flood. I guess, this guy really gives a big deal when respecting the Nokage. After a few more seconds, the girl went into the closet. Shockingly she's all out clean within a second… except the pink bra she's still wearing (yeah I'm humiliating myself).

Nokage: Ooops, forgot the bra, ha, ha! (Takes it off and throws into closet) Silly me…

Hinaru: Are you sure you're the Nokage? THE NO-KA-GE?

Nokage: Well duh! Don't I look like one?

Hinaru: To be really honest with you, no, cause you're too stu—

Haze: (Covers MY mouth with sweaty hands, EW!) Actually, I think we should start about the you-know-what, right?

Nokage: Alrighty then. Come sit. (sits on dining table)

Hinaru: Wir ru ret gfff me??? (Will you get off of me?) Ay canfff brifff (I can't breathe)

Haze: (To Hinaru) Don't ever insult the Nokage!

Hinaru: (Haze let go of his hands) Is being honest bad?

Haze: (Raised eyebrow) Zip it!

Hinaru: Fine. (Whispers) But still, she's too stupid to be the Nokage!

Nokage: (She has good ears, but brushes them off like it was nothing, she doesn't get insulted anyways, thinking everything was just like a joke) so, what's new Haze-san? Who is this young lady standing right beside you?

Haze: I haven't asked her name yet but I think she's the new comer.

Nokage: Oh, so little sleeping beauty finally woke up. It's about time you wake up. Don't you know you've been sleeping for 2 weeks? (Tone with doubt upon the weeks she said, remember the books?)

Hinaru: What? I slept for 2 weeks?

Nokage: Yes! You slept for so long, I thought you're already dead. My question is, do you remember anything while you're sleeping?

Hinaru: Actually I ---- (Sudden flashbacks about the dream she had) Wah---- I remember---- mom and dad. Dad, dying, Mom, talking to me.

Nokage: (thinking, though unbelievable) When did your dream stopped? (Still keeping the happy-go-lucky tone and just smiling, though faint under the mask)

Hinaru: Under the stars… Can't clear it out.

Nokage: (Thinking, impossible!!!) Yup, indeed, you are Uzumaki Hinaru!

Haze: (Gave a surprised/ stunned/ shocked/ (stupid)/ and other s-words, look on his face) you mean this girl was the---

Nokage: Yes. She survived the night when the village raid happened.

Hinaru: (Same face at what's his face) What raid?

Nokag: I see, Hinata did make a memory wipe out. Ok, I'll give you basically the information of what happened to Konohagakure.

_The Nokage's "basic information"_

If you can still remember well, the dream about your dad and your mom really did happened. You were unconscious after your fall from the terrace. Your mom saved you right? While you're out of status, everyone watched as a great light devoured the sky and caused your home to explode.

The only word that was heard was "RASENGAN". We know very well from whom those words came from. Your father, the Hokage, ended the battle with all his strength. Everything was lost after the event. They lost their lives, their courage, and their Hokage. And still after the fire died down by the rain, everyone thought it was all over.

And yet something, again, happened. The night you talked to your mom was ALSO the night when Konohagakure came to its' downfall. When it came, your mother swiftly saved you and held your neck to send you off to sleep.

While it was destroying the village, me and Haze came to pick you up. Thus, the only way to put you into safety is for us to send you in "our" country. So here, you are, on your way to that "place".

Hinaru: But what or who is it? What or who attacked our village? What happened to my mom and dad?

Nokage: Your mom lived out to be temporary Hokage and protected your people. For now, they evacuated the city and sent some recruits for their aid. And your dad, right after the explosion, we thought he was dead. But we couldn't find his body, so I assume that the enemy dragged him out. Although the tracking ninjas are already tracking him, we still don't know the identity of the enemy.

_**At that very moment, I saw the man again with those red eyes. Who was he? I wanted to ask the Nokage about this one. But I think, it's not the right time for me to know. Someday, I'll find out. I'll avenge my village, I'll avenge my father, I'll, I'll**_

Haze: Hinaru, are you okay?

Hinaru: Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I just remember something that's all.

Nokage: I'm so sorry you have to hear all of these. I think you might got quite a shock. I think you need to relax a bit more and have breakfast, alright? (I nodded)

Haze: By the way, Master, how did you remember all of those things? I thought you were forgetful.

Nokage: Didn't notice that. I must be improving Oh well, I got a lot of work to do. Good bye, have a nice day. Now, where did I put that book…? (Drifting into thoughts)

Me and what's-his-name were about to exit the Nokage's room.

Nokage: Oh Haze, Will you come here for a sec.?

Haze: (To Nokage) Yes, master. (to me) Stay in the mess hall alright. It's just right there on the left. So, um, you could roam around the ship, just stay away from trouble, alright? Good, see you around.

So then, I went on my way. I'm still stunned until I reached the mess hall. I didn't know stepping in that room was the first time my life would change, finally.

_To Be Continued_

Every character here has a correspondence to each of ourselves and classmates so that's all for now, sorry if I will often update after a long period of time because sometimes I'm attacked by my laziness. So sorry, sorry.


	5. Haze, the guy to die for

Nyahaha... Just always be happy, Even though no one reads this, I think, I'll still continue. Anyways, I updated now because I feel like it. You'll know why I updated this week at the note at the end of this commercial. So let's start, shall we?

Chapter 5

New World, New Danger

Awaits – B

Haze, the Guy to Die for! (Younger or Older?)

I went inside the mess hall. It was really full of people and from the buffet table, a variety of all you can eat cuisines could attract your eyes. The smell of calamari cooking polluted the air nicely (tsk… tsk…. Tsk… such a bad thing to describe, this was written 1:00 in the morning so, just bear with the author). Yet my mind is still flying because of the information I just heard earlier.

Such a waste! Why wouldn't mom let me stay with her? I can simply protect myself from whatever or whoever is causing that raid thing. Am I that weak? Mom's treating me like a child. What's her problem?

With those questions, I didn't notice that I already filled my plate with a mountain of sushi. But I don't really care about that right now. I looked for a table and sat there, alone. I stayed right in that quiet corner, staring in the space while poking my mountain of sushi with my chopsticks.

I didn't even bother to seek some company… until, then, I overheard the conversation of a bunch of girls at a table nearby. This was what I heard:

Conversation:

??? # 1: Ha, ha, ha, ha! I can't believe it, after 3 weeks, we've already done it.

??? # 2 : Don't get so surprised, Tenji. The Nokage definitely knew what was going to happen. (She was talking to??? # 1)

Tenji: (To ??? # 2) I know, Inomaru. It's just that, I never expected that me, you and Sakuke would be that… acquainted!

Inomaru: Yeah… Oh speaking of Sakuke, where is she anyways?

??? # 3: (Voice from a distant table) I'm over here you guys!

As I heard the voices, I turned my head to their direction. A few tables to my right, there stood two girls of my age. With some good guesses, Tenji must be the girl wearing long sleeves which was colored light blue and she's wearing a randomly striped skirt. Oh, and her voice kinda small and squeaky yet loud and clear.

And the other one, Inomaru, wears a bandana on her head. She looks like a janitress in her outfit actually. Just describing them for you… Anyways, that Sakuke girl, hmm, can't see her clear enough, so I'll just describe her later… moving on.

So then Sakuke, approached Tenji and Inomaru and again, I, listened to their talk (blabbering for the matter, JOKES!)

Tenji: Drawing again, Sakuke? Get your mind off from that sketchbook for a moment will 'ya?

Inomaru: There was no day I didn't see you looking at that sketchbook of yours. What are you drawing anyways?

Sakuke: I'm drawing the scene when the three of us first met.

Tenji: (Giggles a bit) Oh Yeah! That was so embarrassing… I really can't get my mind off that day… (Smiles)

Sakuke: Oh boy, Inomaru, get your teddy bear… Tenji's gonna retell the flashback… again. I know the meaning of that smile…

Tenji: HERE WE GO!

Inomaru: Help (yawns)

Well she's gonna tell a story and I turn out to be interested about it. So her story kinda works like this…

Tenji: It was the 3rd day of the 1st week when the ship of nins (ninja) have taken cruise in the wide ocean. I was part of the cruise, for assistance. And my first task (or only task) was to deliver an errand from the Nokage to a certain someone.

_Scene:_

_Tenji's P.O.V. in her story_

Tenji: Yes Nokage! I can send this message before you can say "Awesome"

I stared at the envelope marked:

-------------------------------------

Urgent to U. Sakuke

Room 010

-------------------------------------

_Woah! First class private room. I wonder…_ In no time at all, I finally found the room. I knocked on the door yet there was no answer. Then with luck, I spotted a janitress nearby.

_Out of the story_

Inomaru: Aah-hem! (Raised eyebrow)

Tenji: Sorry, I spotted a BEAUTIFUL janitress with a nice –b---

Inomaru: (She hit the head of Tenji) Please, get on to the point, enough describing!

Tenji: (Still a bit dizzy) Sorry… where was I….? Oh yes,… this simple yet beautiful janitress,--

Inomaru: MOVE ON! BEFORE I COMPLETELY (Crashes her fists together and cracks bones) LOOSE MY TEMPER!

Tenji: Fine! Ahem…

_Back in the story of Tenji_

I approached her and asked,

Tenji: Excuse me, may I ask you something?

Janitress: You already did

Tenji: Ummm, right, so, have you heard or knew a certain someone named Sakuke?

She paused from her mopping

Janitress: I think she's in the mess hall.

Tenji: Thank you

I soon went on my way. As I walk a few hallways left and a few right, I suddenly saw that janitress again! I approached her and asked;

Tenji: Excuse me, miss, but do you have a twin?

She looked at me with a surprised expression.

Janitress: No

Tenji: Well, sorry for interrupting you.

Again I walked and walked, then turned left and then right, and what a surprise, there she was again! So I asked myself, have I been running around in circles? Nope, I have been in Hallway A, now I'm in hallway D. Then it hit me, I run for a few more hallways, down the stairs, then up again, then down, then right and—

_Out of the story_

Sakuke: okay we got it! You almost roamed the whole ship. Get to the part when you reached the mess hall.

Tenji: Then I finally halted when I entered the mess hall. I turned around and then AHA! I was right.

_In the story_

Tenji: You've been stalking me the whole time, haven't you?

Janitress: Oh no, I'm not, it's just that—well—that—

Tenji: I know what you're after

Janitress: You do?

Tenji: Yeah! You're after----(searches her pockets)----after—(pulls out something and showed to the janitress) THIS!!!

_Out of the story:_

Inomaru: And again, guess what she pulled out.

_Back in the story:_

Janitress: Why would I be after that?

Tenji: I accidentally pulled out my baby picture! A picture of me crying because mom gave me a bottle of vegetable oil not on purpose. Yet I was so cute! So anyways:

Tenji: Oops, wrong item (search again in pocket) this is what you're after! (Pulls out the errand envelope). I know who you are. You're an enemy disguised as a beautiful innocent janitress and you're after this letter because you know that it's very confidential and it's supposed to be sent to Sakuke right away. I don't have to be a detective to see through your ugly, lame disguise. So beat it…

Janitress: FYI, I was gonna help you look for Sakuke until you rush off for no reason. And excuse me! I'm not in a disguise, this is my daily outfit! And furthermore, I'm not after that envelope! And speaking of outfits, I'll be honest to you… I can actually use that ragged clothing of yours which you call your skirt.

Tenji: (inhaled) WHAAAT???

Janitress: Oh and where did you get that long sleeved shirt? It's so loose up it could be used as a hot air balloon

Tenji: I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THAT. AYA!!! (Flies up in the air)

Janitress: WAAAHHHH!!! (Also flies up in the air)

PAUSE FOR A MOMENT. Actually they jumped, not fly alright? And also Inomaru told me that she's a slave not a janitress. Did I mention Tenji's baby picture really looks like Mickey Mouse baby? Just checking, Oh let's continue the story… PLAY (P.S. when I paused the story Inomaru and Tenji are floating midair)

PLAY

Tenji: So then we're up in the air then we started the fight (Tenji will explain FIRE EMBLEM STYLE)

Player Phase Tenji; Enemy Phase Slave/Inomaru

PP: Summons kunai knives and threw them to Inomaru but she dodged matrix style (it's in mid air)

EP: Inomaru lost her balance and fell to the ground. Grabs her mop and pointed it at Tenji who is still in midair.

PP: Landed on the mop's head and broke it into two

EP: Grabs mop pieces and linked the two with her bandanna to form a broken mop connected by a bandanna (I don't know the name, blame the author, she's the one who wrote this, but don't, I can get in trouble so please bear with our vocabularies). She swings it sideway and swings up above her head ready for aiming (oops, forgot, she's not good at Taijutsu!) So she hit her head accidentally with the head of the mop.

PP: Rips off Inomaru's bandanna with the use of a shuriken.

EP: On the sight of her bandanna's "rip page", she expressed a horrifying face. Tenji gave a sudden shock on her face "YIKES" and after a little while, they continued their fighting.

_Out of the story_

Tenji: Some other people started to approach our battle. Instead of stopping our fight, they intended to watch us for their entertainment. (Sarcastic) Ain't it fantastic…

Inomaru: Oh yeah, and thanks to that, the one you've been looking for came to us but unfourtunately…

_In the story again_

Sakuke; Did somebody call me? (Stepped forward from the crowd)

Tenji: And oh my gosh. She has no idea where she was standing that time… and she was holding her sketchbook and inside that sketchbook is---

PP: Jumped in the air

EP: Jumped in the air also

Tenji: _That must be her! Oh, I better hurry up and finish this battle. I must win! _(Looking down at Sakuke)

PP and EP: Collided to one another and bounced back down to the ground. Inomaru landed on the left, Tenji landed near the buffet table.

Tenji: Then, seeing that buffet table gave me an idea! I scooped up a handful of sashimi sushi and threw it directly to Inomaru. But she ducked just in time and accidentally, my sushi hit—

_In the story_

Janitress: You're busted, You're busted! You just hit---

Tenji: (GULPS) OH NO!!! SAKUKE-SAN, I mean SAKUKE-SAMA, master… ma'am, eeech, ma'am, I'M SORRY

Sakuke: (Looking down at her hand, her face covered with her bangs ) Ma-my-ma-masterpiece … I, I've been working on it for 5 days ( everyone around fell in complete silence) and you two… (cramples and tightens her knuckles into her masterpiece)

Tenji: sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry

Inomaru: Ooooh, so busted, so busted, so busted, we're so busted

Sakuke: (Lifts up her head then shouted) TWO ARE GONNA PAY WITH YOUR LIVES!!!

Tenji and Inomaru: (They both gulped)

Crowd: Wooohhhhh!

_Out of the story_

Inomaru: I can still remember that her face was just like on fire.

Tenji: Yah me too. I thought she's gonna explode or burn herself into ashes. So what happened next again?

Sakuke: Oh come on, don't you remember? I don't know how I did it but I lifted up the buffet table and threw it on the two of you.

Inomaru: But we got out of the way and the food toppled all over the crowd. Then someone exclaimed "FOOD FIGHT" and everyone started to throw food everywhere.

Tenji: You know, during the food fight (To Inomaru) I was actually surprised at you. Not even one splat of food touched your threads. I was impressed…

Inomaru: You don't have to be impressed. The truth is that Sakuke hit me at my back – downstairs. You get the picture? And that food was colored brown… get what I mean?

Tenji: (Thinks then) OOOHHH!! Didn't see that.

Sakuke: Hahaha! I made her (referring to Inomaru) so angry, I forced her to use her shadow justu against me. Her technique chased me around the mess hall but it didn't take long for her to catch me. She controlled my hands to aim at you Tenji. I should have hit you on purpose but I don't want anybody to control me, that's why my aim went exactly to the door…

Inomaru; And it was the same time when the Nokage entered the mess hall, so her masked face was splattered with squid rolled sushi. It was an ugly sight.

Tenji: And the worst part is we got blamed for it…

_In the story_

(Everyone halted in the food fight and looked at the Nokage with guilty faces)

Nokage: Look at this mess! Who started these?

Crowd: THEY DID IT! (With matching pointed fingers at us)

Nokage: I couldn't decide what kind of punishment would suit my trusted errand girl, my first class young janitress (Slave) and—my young primary guest of honor. BUT I do know who would clean the entire mess hall… (Eyed on the three of us)

Sakuke, Inomaru and Tenji: Oh Krud!

THUS END THE STORY

Tenji: The list of punishments:

[01. Isolated from the others for 2 weeks

[02. Clean the entire mess hall

[03. Share an economy class room

[04. Do laundry of staff/crew

[05. Sketchbook, bandanna (ripped) and weapons confiscated for 2 weeks

[06. Tied/Chained hands to one another by one whole day

[07. Only eat left overs

[ 8. Room service for Nokage

Sakuke: Almost done.

Inomaru: Except the last one

Tenji: So, far almost two and a half weeks, we finally survived

Inomaru: And oh, thank you Tenji for sewing my bandanna. It really means a lot.

Tenji: Oh, it's nothing, but you're welcome

Inomaru: Um, about those criticizing statements on your outfit, it really looks nice on you once you get used to looking at it.

Tenji: Thanks, Thanks, Thanks. (Sentimental music plays) Yup now we really are friends (continue music) Yup! (Inomaru and Tenji smiles at one another then shakes hands) Yeah! Ahah! (Music continues then… Fades)

Sakuke butted in, in the shakin' hands

Sakuke: Woh-k that would be quite enough. That's kind of creepy. Oh and news flash. It's coming!!!

Inomaru: What's coming?

Sakuke: Please double check, Tenji, if you would mind…

Tenji: Yes, BYAKUGAN!

_Byakugan? Why does that sound familiar? Oh well, I'm more curious about WHAT'S COMING…_ (Hinaru's thoughts)

So then after a while, a 14 year old girl burst inside the mess hall. She looks totally excited! She keeps on saying aloud "It's coming, it's coming". Then all of a sudden, girls in the mess hall started whispering to one another, boys looked insulted and some girls kept on fixing their hair. One of the anxious girls, I've noticed was Inomaru.

Inomaru: What? Are you sure Tenji?

Sakuke: (Whispered) Oh boy… Tenji just finished story telling and now Inomaru's in her tense level… could this day get any weirder?

Tenji: (To Inomaru) Affirmative, Inomaru

Inomaru: WAAAAAAAHHH! (To Sakuke) Does my hair look okay? Oh and my dress?

Tenji: Closing in 10 meters, 9… 8… 7… 6…

Inomaru: Eeek!

Tenji: 5…

Sakuke: Oh brother

Tenji: 4…

Boys: Hmph! (Eyebrows crooked)

Tenji: 3…

Girl # 1: Does my hair look okay? Yes right?

Tenji: 2…

Girl # 2: Waaah, I can't breathe… Calm down, WAAAHHH

Tenji: 1….

Inomaru: (Sprays herself with perfume, maybe even took a bath with it)

Tenji: NOW! (Door opens, smoke covered the entrance)

Girls: (Inhaled deeply, except me, and I think Sakuke and Tenji)

Boys: (Louder Hmph)

Me???

2 figures standing on entrance then out (actually out of the smoke) came—the haze brothers??? What's the big??? Then again, I think I know the answer. From the looks of it, it's kind of obvious. I heard the older Haze's, sort of, deep voice saying:

O. Haze: Good morning everyone… (w/ a smile)

Girls: (panting while speaking) G-goo-d-m-morn-n-ning, Older Haze (inhales with difficulty, breathes as if with no air)

What a dumb reaction. That is so lame

Y. Haze: Hey, what about me? I also need a morning greeting…

It looks no one heard younger Haze's words, except me. Every girl in the mess hall, formed a crowd around the older one. The two of them walked into the mess hall, girls fainting as Older Haze passes by. But I can't keep my observations from the young one…

Y. Haze: (While walking with his brother) will somebody just greet me? (Stops walking and watches as the crowd moves on with his brother) I guess not. (Grin fades away and starts walking out of the mess hall) Oh and good morning to whomever that can actually hear my voice (Exits)

Oh men! I feel so bad for the little guy (actually, he's too tall to be called little guy. He's like a 5'4 ½ ). It's so sad to see someone like that. I also feel bad about earlier, kicking him on his back, punching him on the face and… oh no! I forgot to apologize to him. I better run after him and say my sorry… or maybe I'll,

O. Haze: Hey you! Yo! (Waving up his hand)

Inomaru: Woah, his waving to me, he is actually waving to me.

O. Haze: I've got to talk to you. (Walks to Inomaru)

Inomaru: He's approaching me! He's totally approaching me, Oh my knight in shining armor, come to thine arms! (smiles with arms wide open)

Sakuke and Tenji: LAME!!! (Crossed arms)

[End of Chapter 5…

P.S. THIS IS FOR YOU, HAZE-KUN

Inomaru: Pls. Hurry up to Chap. 5, I can't wait ti hug-HUG Haze-kun

Commercial #4: The deal with Haze kun.

Inomaru: HE'S MINE

Hinaru: I don't even care about him

Inomaru: No one can steal him from me

Hinaru: You totally lost it

Tenji: Sakuke, protect me from Inomaru. She scares me, come on, you're the brave one

Sakuke: I know! That's why I'm brave in hiding from her!

WARNING NOTE NOTE: Reading this page would be hazardous to your mind. Find out

why if you want to. Just kidding. You might get bored of Inomaru's blabbering.

Hinaru: Seriously! What's the big about him?

Inomaru: You got to be kidding me! Every girl in this ship knows everything about Haze-kun.

Hinaru: Really? EVERYTHING about him?

Inomaru: Like ya! Want me to tell you everything I know?

Sakuke: Please don't…

Inomaru: He's already a Jounin since he's 12, he's got a younger brother that looks like him, though Y. Haze's less handsome than Haze-kun. He takes a bath every 10 in the morning (How'd you know that? You guys are watching him take a bath, oh no. That's perverted), he sleeps at the rail of this ship (edge of the ship), his favorite color is green, he knows over 56 ninjutsu, 21 genjutsu techniques and knows 15 taijutsu techniques, he brushes his teeth with green mint toothpaste, his birthday is on June 28, his zodiac sign is Cancer, he wakes up 5 in the morning, takes a 15 min. nap during 2 in the afternoon, sleeps 11 in the evening, he got a weird tattoo on his shoulder, he did heroic deeds during a tragedy, saved many people's lives, broke the record of the fastest ninja runner, measuring 89 miles per hour, accomplished 8 A-rank and 6 S-rank missions all by himself, has an IQ of 190+, and… my most hated thing about him is that he lives with the Nokage. But I don't blame him. Can you keep a secret… his parents are dead because of the Nokage! I just know it. My point is, he's living with the enemy when he's supposed to live with me! Oh Haze-kun, mark my words, I'll prove to you that I'm worth it to be in your life.

Hinaru: … (Whispers to Sakuke and Tenji) more like worth it to be in the mental hospital. (Trio laughs)

Inomaru: Aha! I knew it, I sense some jealousy from you! He's mine, no one can steal him from me! Not even you! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Evil grin and laugh)

Hinaru: I don't even care about him. Stop that, you're scaring me!

Inomaru: (Still in her evil grin) No one, No ONE! (Evil laugh)

Hinaru: Um, I've got a question. (To Sakuke and Tenji). If she knows everything about Haze, how come she doesn't know he's first name?

Inomaru: Say what? (Stunned look on her face)

Tenji: No one knows his name. Only the Nokage and his brother knows.

Sakuke: He also said, he only introduces his name to the ones he trusts or befriends.

Inomaru: I-I'm-I can be trusted, I must know his name!

Hinaru: You better… Hearing the name haze over and over makes my ears hurt, so-

Inomaru: I accept the challenge! I'll know his name before you can. (Pointing at Hinaru)

Hinaru: What? No way, I won't have a contest about such nonsense.

Inomaru: Ha, you're a chicken, afraid you will lose? TYPICAL!

Hinaru: That's it! I accept… but that doesn't mean I like him!

Inomaru: Bring it on, Little Shrimp!

Inomaru and Hinaru are looking at each other in anime style with the electricity thing in their eyes.

Inomaru: _He's mine_

Tenji: I bet on Inomaru, 15 gold pieces!

Sakuke: I accept 5 on Hinaru

NOTE: Sorry to update after 1 week I think or what ever, forgot when I last updated, so, anyways, I got muscle cramps because of typing 6 Chapters and also it's because of Inomaru's blabbering, too long that it hurts and also it's cold, makes me sleepy and… good thing it's vacation for 2 weeks or else, I cannot copy our lessons because of that muscle cramps, I'll try to update frequently next week because my parents are not here, Hooray, let's have some party!!! And no one's gonna disturb me from typing unless, my laziness attacks. On school days it can go frequently because, my parents go home at 7:00, while I go home at 3:45 so I've got many free times (Even though there are exams), and also I forgot, blame the pocket books!!! I'm addicted to reading pocket books so this is too long already so, please review (I hate saying good byes so please forgive my manners)


	6. Mess Hall Incidents

Co-authors Note: -sigh- Yeah! i know, I promised to update this three months ago but schedule, projects, school works and internet malfunctioning always gets in the way, so I'm truly sorry to you guys, for the past three months is depressing, projects are thrown at us as if we could do all of those in just a blink and we were given 3 plays and we repeated it to videotape it, then the Science Congress, then the signing of the clearance, we're really out of time, then every week we have a mass, And the school year just finnished last week, wonder why I didn't updated last Saturday or any other day, I' still typing this story because my iPod classic got lost 3 weeks ago, fell off my pocket, didn't noticed it and all my files were there so I have to start all over again, Really, this years a bad luck to me. Then my dad removed the internet for the punishment but since I'm too smart to be kept away from the internet, I solved it just now, hehehe... He thinks he's so smart, think again, nyahahahaha... Though the past 3 months really cracked my head, I was thrown into thinking and I really hate it, Anyways, SORRY AGAIN!!

I don't own any of the characters here, except the Nokage, and their parents, i don't also own them, they belong to the original creator of Naruto, I'm just the typer and the co-author

Please Review after Reading, the author's really getting discouraged

Hinaru

Chapter 6

"MESS HALL INCIDENTS"

Inomaru: Oh, dreams do come true! (Hears angels singing from nowhere) Haze-kuuun…

_Boy, this girl needs to get a life! _Inomaru closes her eyes dramatically

Inomaru: Happy place, here we come, (Closes arms to get a hug from Haze but ended up hugging herself). Huh? What the…

Tenji: Woah, embarrassing!

Well, what do you know, the Haze guy was waving at me, not to Inomaru. He got passed her and greeted me.

Haze: Yo! Hinaru how's brunch?

Hinaru: Umm… Fine, I guess.

Haze: Mind if I sit with you?

Hinaru: Oh, not at all. Grab a seat.

_From a few tables from table # 5_

Inomaru: Huh? Grr…

Tenji: Umm… Inomaru, are you okay?

Inomaru: (Grits teeth but shows a smile) I'm fine, just fine (talks with gritted teeth) Come on girls, carry your trays and we'll find a better seat.

_Back in table #1_

Haze: Listen… um… Hinaru, I got something really important to tell you, something confidential.

Hinaru: Oh yeah? Sure, tell me.

Haze: I would tell you but, I can't with all these people surrounding our table.

Then I didn't notice, the crowd of girls is still standing in front and behind haze. This is really getting annoying. Again, this guy with me started to sweat. I can't take this anymore so I shouted at them.

Hinaru: That's enough already! Can't you girls see this guy needs more space? Go on, get yourselves out of here. Shoo. Go on, MEDDLERS! (covered my mouth)

For one second, I didn't know what came over me. Sheesh, first impression to shipmates was very bad. Oh men, eyes are looking at me. At least they left.

Haze: Whew, thank you, I do need some space.

Hinaru: So do I. Now about that confidential stuff…

Haze: Yeah, the Nokage just told me to—

Sakuke: Impressive tough words to say to a whole crowd. (Sakuke, Tenji and Inomaru came to our table)

Tenji: Although saying "meddlers" to the crowd is kind of rude. (Insulted tone)

Inomaru: Oh Tenji, don't be silly! (To me) mind if we sit here?

Haze: Actually we—

Inomaru: Oh thank you for your hospitality. (She settled her tray on the table and sits between me and Haze. Tenji and Sakuke sat beside me)

Hinaru: Ahem, excuse me, but we need to—

Inomaru: know our names. Well of course. First I like you to meet Tenji. The one right beside you.

Tenji: Pleased to meet you! (Lifted hand for greeting).

Hinaru: What am I supposed to do with your hand?

Tenji: Oh, it's a way of greeting. Come on, shake hands.

Hinaru: Oh, ok. (Held her hand and shook it, literally as if electrically shocked).

Tenji: (Giggles) you're funny. But still rude.

Inomaru: And this is Sakuke, our artist.

Sakuke: Yo! (Reaches out hand as well)

Hinaru: Hi! (Touches Sakuke's hand)

Sakuke: (Heard a sound from her mind..(??: NO!) … a face of a man flashes before her eyes blurredly… then she expresses a surprised face. Inhales deeply). (??: KILL!)

Hinaru: …………

Sakuke: (Tightens her grip on Hinaru's hand as if in a trance)

Hinaru: Aaah! Ouch, you're hurting me. Let go!

Haze: Sakuke, let go of her hand! (Tries to loosen Sakuke's grip)

Sakuke: (Smiles creepily, closes eyes and opened them again) Forgive me, I-I-I have artist's hands. They're kind of tough sometimes, ha, ha! (Let's go of Hinaru's hand)

Hinaru: Um… yeah… (Looks at Sakuke's hand. It's gone red)

Even Tenji and Inomaru looked surprised at Sakuke. There's something weird about this Sakuke girl. She looks kinda innocent but her hands are fatal. I sense danger. I could feel the hair on my skin stand up. Something is definitely wrong.

Haze: Oh, look at the time. Sorry ladies, but me and Hinaru have to catch up on our agenda, so nice meeting you three, Good bye! (Grabs Hinaru by wrist)

Hinaru: Wait, I haven't finished my-who! (Hinaru was pulled off from the table). Alright, I'll come with you, just let go of me! Sorry to you girls… see you around… (Walks after Haze to the exit)

Inomaru: Wait! Haze, you haven't heard my name yet! Haze!! Uooh!!

I wasn't out of the mess hall yet. I was standing in front of the exit.

Inomaru: Grrr!! (Grabs chopsticks, 3 chopsticks to be exact)

At the corner of my eye, 3 chopsticks are heading toward me. Good thing I dodged sideward but they scratched my left shoulder sleeves. I looked back at the table #1. Inomaru was waving at me with a very wide smile. No matter, I left. The moment I stepped out of the mess hall, Haze pulled me by my hand and examined it.

Haze: Are you alright? Does your hand hurt?

Hinaru: Woah, take it easy will you? Yes, I'm fine

Haze: (sighs) Good. Come on, you have to pack your things from your old room. You're transferring 1st class.

Hinaru: Wow! (After 5 minutes) Haze, why were you so nervous about my hand?

Haze: Hm? Oh yeah, well, nothing important. Come on, we better hurry up.

_Hmm…_

After packing my old stuff from my old room which, was on the 4th floor (Lowest), Haze escorted me to my room. On our way to the new room, I heard footsteps coming our way. Someone's following us! But there was no one.

I can tell that Haze also heard it. After awhile, someone from behind whispered loud words, "OW, I broke my nail!" Haze jerked his face to look behind us then he said. "RUN!" He, again, held my hand then led me to many hallways. "Haze, from whom are we running from?" I asked while panting.

He answered in a calm voice… "We're being followed by the JGFMH" I raised my eyebrow. "What? What does that stand for?" My question was answered in a flash. Haze and I stopped at our tracks. Familiar faces blocked our way and they look so angry!

They are all looking at me. Haze answered, "a.k.a. Jealous Girls from Mess Hall." I gulped then wasted no time. I grabbed Haze's hands and led him to many hallways, from the looks of those eyes, I felt as if they're gonna kill me.

_Oh men! First day on the ship would be my last… because of this guy. I better split up with him, fast!"_

I run to my left hallway, leaving Haze behind. "Haze, I'll meet you in the mess hall at 2 alright?" Haze looked surprised. "WAIT!" But I vanished in the maze of many hallways.

Somewhere else on the ship: (I rehired the author. It's kinda hard doing all things by myself. The narrator? Still fired.)

Inomaru: Tenji and Sakuke just finished eating their brunch from the mess hall. Inomaru keeps on talking about Haze (Who else or what else do you think??) while the other two listened inattentively.

Suddenly, a horrifying sound reached their ears. "Sakuke, Tenji, Inomaru, where are you? It's time!" The Nokage is calling their names. "Run for it! Aaah!" They disappeared downstairs to the 3rd floor. The Nokage exclaimed, "Come on, where's my room service?" She listened for some footsteps. "You cannot hide from me!" They ran in the Janitor's closet. The lights were off

Tenji: Safe!

??: Ahem

Sakuke: Not quite… (Gulp)

Inomaru opens the lights

Nokage: He-llo

Tenji, Sakuke and Inomaru: Aaah!

They exit the closet then locks it shut! Then went for the bathroom… they hid inside the cubicle

Nokage: Hey…! (Also inside the cubicle)

Tenji, Sakuke and Inomaru: Waaahh!!

Exits bathroom then went to a laundry chute. Slides down to a laundry trolley.

Tenji: Do you think we're safe??

Sakuke: I think the coast is clear

The three went out of the laundry trolley, and went out of the laundry room and run upstairs.

Sakuke: We lost her!

O. Haze: Where is she?

Tenji: Hurry, in Sakuke's room!

O. Haze bumped right into Inomaru. Inomaru fell.

Haze: Um, sorry, have you seen Hinaru, the girl I'm with earlier?

Inomaru: Why do you have to look for her?

Haze: Because – um – oops, got to go!

Inomaru: Wait! (Hugs Haze's leg) Don't leave me!

A puff of smoke appeared near Inomaru, then when she look at her arms, she realized that she's hugging a teddy bear, Replacement Technique. (Smiles)

Inomaru: (Screams) He gave me a dolly. (Smiles)

Tenji: You mean teddy.

Inomaru: I'll treasure it always!

Sakuke: Stampede, get out of the way, Inomaru, before you're—

But she was too late. Rushing girls tramped all over her. The teddy bear was ruined. "NOOOH!"

Inomaru: My dress, my arm, my teddy bear! (Sobs) There is no way this day could get any worse.

Nokage: Hmm… I highly doubt what you just said. Room service!

Tenji: This day is so unlucky…

Nokage: GOTCHA!!

In the mess hall at 2:00 p.m.

Hinaru's P.O.V.

I went inside the mess hall. The lights were off, but I went inside anyways. I saw a shadow near the buffet table. I approached him, thinking that he's the Older Haze. I tugged on his shirt and exclaimed:

Hinaru: Haze, hurry, let's get out of here before the girls see you.

??: (In a less deep voice) What are you doing?

Hinaru: We can't waste time and--, oh, sorry, I thought, sorry, younger Haze (lets go of his shirt). I thought you were the older one.

Y. Haze: Yeah I know. No one really looks for me. They always look for my brother.

Hinaru: Um, yeah, Wha-what are you doing here in the dark? No one's here now, except us.

Y. Haze: I'm eating… alone where no one can see me

Hinaru: Why not awhile ago? You could have joined your brother.

Y. Haze: …… Why join him when he's the only one getting all the attention?

Hinaru: Oh, sorry if I asked you about that…

Y. Haze: Well, I should keep going. I've got to feed my pet dog. Good bye

Hinaru: Um, Haze, about awhile ago… um, I apologize about attacking you for no reason at all

Y. Haze: It's cool (Opens door to exit)

Hinaru: Oh yeah, (Haze looks back to Hinaru), um, good morning… delayed good morning…. Ha, ha!

Y. Haze: (Expressionless face breaks into a smile) Ah, thank you. (And he completely leaves).

Is it me or the temperature in this room is getting more and more chilly, (not the hot pepper chilly, I meant colder). But I kept on waiting for that guy… waiting, waiting, waiting… WHERE THE HECK IS THAT GUY??

Pause: Important Reminder for Hinaru.

Inomaru: Look at the time, Hinaru, remember what I just said.

Hinaru: Not really… Said about what, exactly?

Inomaru: Ugh! Haze-kun's agenda? Come on, remember Commercial no. 4?

Hinaru: Oh yeah, still can't remember. I didn't understand a word you said.

Inomaru: At 2:00 p.m., he takes a nap for 15 mins.

Hinaru: (Looks at her watch: 2:01) Oh yeah! Now I remember. Next time I'll record your blabbering voice so I won't forget anything you'll say.

Inomaru: Whatever, just get on with the story (_Was I really blabbering?_)

PLAY:

So according to Inomaru, I have to wait for 14 more minutes. Moving on, I sat on table number 5. I didn't bother opening the lights, I might attract attention. This place gives me the creeps. As my vision adjusted to the darkness, I looked around the room. Same as what I've seen earlier except the food on the buffet table.

Again, poor younger Haze, he was eating leftovers for brunch. Tsk,tsk, tsk. At the same time, I kept on thinking and imagining the food fight Tenji talked about. A little while came when I heard a sort of timid humming behind the buffet table. Ok, weird! I stood up to look.

My heart pounding, I took a look over the buffet table. I saw a girl with two pigtails on her head. I can only see her back but I know she's holding a weird doll. She's sitting with her knees under her chin and she keeps on rocking back and forth.

Girl: (Muttering and singing, how can she do that?) Savior and deceiver… one on one… Savior and deceiver have some fun… Savior and Deceiver… fight for lies… Savior and Deceiver… everyone dies… la, la, la, la, heh, heh… La… La… La… La…

Hinaru: Little girl, are you alright?

Girl: La, la, la, la… lah (Fades creepily)… Who dares ask the little orphan?

Hinaru: It's, um, look, why don't you look at me? Are you lost?

Girl : I don't know… (sniff).

Hinaru: Do you need help?

Girl: I dunno, but I think you're the one that needs help. (slowly turns her head to Hinaru… but not turning her body… her head is facing on her back… facing backwards! Freakishly!) Don't you think so?

Hinaru: What the --?! (Walks slowly backwards)

Girl: Once your savior, once your deceiver!! (Half of her face rots off into ashes, showing her skull within)

Hinaru: SATY BACK! Whatever you are… STAY AWAY!!

Girl: You want to play…

Hinaru: STOP!!

Girl: You… deceiver!

I wanted to scream but my fear squeezed the air out of me. This… whatever it is… keeps on approaching me. She's just a kid! A scary 10 year old girl. Her left eye widened and it's gone completely black, her teeth were rotten yet sharp and half of her body has gone skeletal.

"Come on… play with me!" I keep on backing away and I'm still looking at her pale face. She reached out her bony hands to my face. I felt icy cold hands freezing my whole body. I can't help it, I finally screamed. "Come on, you could play with my dolly." She lifted her doll to my face… "And you know what..." I gulped and felt a door knob behind me. "It's a voodoo doll" The face of the doll shifted it's face and it formed... MINE!

I screamed, tripped backwards which lead me out of the dark mess hall. I thought I was gonna bump my head but someone caught me. "Miss are you alright?" I think I know who it is, I spun around and...

Hinaru: Haze-san, I, I... she... you... (Panting)... I, doll!

Y. Haze: Wha-what?

O. Haze: Hinaru! (Rushes up to us) What happened to you?

Hinaru: I... (Pointing to Y. Haze)... he...he... he...

O. Haze: Brother, wht did you do to her?

Y. Haze: Ugh, nothing, I just found her and --

O. Haze: Never mind (Helps me get up) You'll be ok now.

Hinaru: I saw a girl! She's 10, she has pigtails and a doll! She, she talks in ridlles and her head is on backwards...

O.Haze: Hinaru, calm down. And there's no 10 year old girl aboard this ship, unless... (to Y. Haze, sarcastically) Very funny... you used genjustu for a prank?

Y. Haze: Wha-what?... no... I--(O. Haze formed angry eyebrows)

Hinaru: Older Haze, stop (Catches my breathe) It just might be an illusion.

O. Yaze: Yah, that's what I said. An illusion from someone.

Y. Haze: (Sarcastically) Oh yeah! Once again you're right. You are always right. Blame it all on me. (Walks away)

O. Haze: Yeah, forget you (to Hinaru) Come on, we have to get into your room.

Hinaru: No.. um.. I'll stay outside.

O. Haze: I'll come with you.. I have to come with you. The Nokage assigned me to... err.. assist you in anyway possible.

Hinaru: No thanks, I can handle myself. Oww!

O. Haze: Oh, you're injured.

Hinaru: It's just a sprain. It's fine--Woh! (Haze carries Hinaru on his right shoulder). Hey!

O. Haze: Hinaru wants to go to the outside terrace, then I have to assist her no matter what.

Hinaru: Oh brother, what if some girl sees us?

O. Haze: Well, I don't think they'll be looking for me anywhere... for awhile.

(Because somewhere in the ship, girls crowded the boy's bathroom door, thinking Haze's still there).

Girls: Haze-kun, come out, come out.

End

Commercial # 5: "A Spooky Encounter, or not"

A Flat screen t.v. is showing the scene of what happened to Hinaru...

Sakuke: - eating a popcorn- num-num-num

Tenji: -cuddled up to herself- So scary

Hinaru: -her back turned away from the t.v. and she's still covering her eyes- I can't watch

Inomaru: -sleeping on a couch- Zzzzzzzzzzz...zzzzzzzzzzzz...

Tenji: Scary! I never knew that you were in this kind of situation, Hinaru-san

Sakuke: Cool stuff, num-num-num... POPCORN?

Hinaru: No thanks, just tell me when it's all overr.

Tenji: ... Ok, it's over...

Sakuke: Hey, Inomaru, wake up

Inomaru: -yawn- what happened?

Tenji: We just watched Hinaru's spooky encounter

Inomaru: Hmm... Amateur Movie. I can tell you something scarier than that.

Hinaru: Oh really? Well, go ahead then.

Sakuke: What's your story? i'll see if it's scary (A/N: Rhyming words, indeed)

Inomaur: I call it 'Number 001'

Tenji: Hmmm... I think I've heard about that one... familiar.

Inomaru: It is also called... -gets flashlight out of nowhere and directed the light to her face- ... Room Service -voice shaky and creepy-... -rumble, rumble... thunder was heard from nowhere-

Tenji and Hinaru: Aaaahh!!

Sakuke: okay, stop the drama. it's not that scary.

Inomau: Speak for yourself, you were exempted from the most part... I'll never look at our Nokage eye to eyes again.

**Reasons**:

1. IU: Cleaning her kitchen: Oh sure, she messed up the whole kitchen just to work on a sandwich, that doesn't look like a sandwich but looks like the sandwich and it stinks

TJ: She only need cheese, lettuce and tuna for that sandwich. She can't do it even right! It smells like my grandma's foot.

2. SU: Cleaning her Closet: So embarassing! She makes us clean her private room. It's so unclean, underwear everywhere!

3. Help her pose for her portrait: SU: I did all the drawing. It was hardwork.

IU: You? hard work? Heh... compare your "Hardwork" to ours! We pose for 2 hours just to perfect your drawing!And your drawing just ended up to "Stickman". And yet the Nokage, loved your work and exempted you from everything. Unfair!

4. and 5. Greatest horror of all... Free massage and foot spa

Tenji, Sakuke and Inomaru: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Hinaru: What's so bad about it?

Tenji: it's just disgustingk!

Inomaru: the massage on the back was fine, but the foot spa... -remembers the foot of the nokage-

_Flashback_

_Her feet has fungi, it even formed a K constellation on the palm of her foot_

Tenji: P-HEW! Skunks would even be knocked out off their wits!

Sakuke: i don't know what's worse, watching you two holding her feet or the stench! Yeech!\

_Nokage enters the scene_

Nokage: That foot spa was the best I ever had. I can't wait for the next time... Sayonara!

Tenji, Sakuke and Inomaru: NE-NEXT TIME? -faints-

Now that's what I call scary -pointing at them before fainting-

Co-authors Note: (Again) That was cruel of you Patricia, Cruel I tell you! Anyways! Sorry again and REVIEW PLEASE? -pouts and gives a puppy eyes look-


	7. IT HAS BEEN STOPPED

Unfortunately, for 6 months, the author tried to balance her writing while studying, she's running for a 2nd Honor roll student, so she mustn't get distracted with any more stuffs, other than personal problems, which she's trying to cope with. I guess tis good bye to those who's only reading, cause I'm more likely a reader rather than a writer, never had a self-confidence to post my stories by the way.


End file.
